Gina (Series 6-120)
:This is a Series 6 Imperial Colonial Officer. Gina (Series 6-120) (Birth Name:Gina Inviere) is the Chief Tactical Officer and Cylon Weapons Core Command Avatar for Imperial WarStar IWS Phoenix. Biography Gina Inviere was Created December 10, 2020 in Caprica City, New Caprica, Mars at New Caprica Neo-Cybernetics Laboratories to self reproducing Cylon unit Monica (Series 6-119). Infancy Gina was the 1st of a series of non artificially manufactured Cylon Command units in what was known as the Cylon Evolution Project which was a jointly created Imperial Colonial/Inviere Family Cylon Upgrade project in order to combine both Cylon Cyber advancement and Human biological systems. As due to the product of genetically engineered self reproductive in-vitro fertilization Gina was born basically a clone of her mother as most Sixes are naturally duplicates of each-other. Gina had both all of her Mothers personal Cylon Datastream interactive systems and due to her mothers internal Techno-Organic Genetic randomization was added with many new personal weapons and sensory systems Such as advanced long range movement and energy spectrum sensors. Childhood Like all artificially reproduced Imperial Cylon Children Gina was sent to be educated at a Cylon Programming Bio-Hive. While attending Cylon Hive-1220 Gina was instructed by the process of a Interlinked Data Assimilation Chamber. Imperial Colonial Career Career as Imperial Cadet Since she was created as a intentionally military weapons unit Gina was required to join both the Imperial Colonial ROTC and Cadet Corps from almost nearly the age of 5 or 6. Gina was placed in a group of elite Cylon cadets picked for their genetically engineered talents on various Imperial Colonial WarStars and ground based combat positions. After several years of hard training and preparation Gina finally entered the illustrious Cadet Corps Red Squad at the age of 17, while made to enter at the same entry/introductory level as the same age Human elite cadet Gina by this time gained more tactical knowledge then most 2 to 3 year veteran officers. Career as Imperial Officer Series Data Model/Series/Type: 6 Series (Heavy Combat & Tactical Sub-Class) Current Age: 27 Main Systems Function Gina is able to Wirelessly interlink with all of the Phoenixs Main Tactical & Weapons systems and related Starfighter systems and combat formation. Also has main control over all Cylon Colonial Marine Centurions. Basic Control Levels Gina has 5 basic levels of tactical control *1.Basic Or Standby this is the most basic level of control Gina has at most times during all non combat situations *2. Com 1 At this level Gina begins to Arm and Auto Target all ships weapons *3. Com 2 Gina at this level engages into low level combat which primarily involves either Disabling or firing warning shots at any Hostile ship. *4. Com 3 By this stage Heavy Combat has or will begin in which Gina will begin to work in interlink with the ships Colonial Defense Mainframe Network (CDMN) and its Holo-Avatar in order to create a efficient electronic firing solution for all fighters and crew also most main and 2ndary energy weapons are fired at any nearby hostiles. Weapons Systems (Main) These are the main bio-mechanical internally installed/built-in offensive systems. Primary *2 Arm Mounted Demolition Bio-Plasma Lazer Cannons (Long Range) *4 TurboLaser Gatling Cannons (Back Mounted) *Internal Particle Lazer Torpedo Array (Multiple Targeting) (Class-IV Ranged Blast Ratio) *Tech-DNA Chains (Internal Techno Organic Energy Bladed Ribbons) *Internal EM Repulsor Blast (Ranged Blast Radius) (located in Hands) Special/Heavy Mounted These are special Heavy impact weapons systems that are installed when Gina Equips herself inside of her Heavy Combat Cyber Armor. *4 Phase Ion Beam Cannons (150 Ultra Watt Range) (Back Mounted) *2 Arm Mounted Focused Graviton Shot Chaincannons (Codenamed: Frak Cannons) *Twin Internal Bio-Energy R-Blades (2 Focused Biomemetic Energy Swords) *X-Cannon (Torso Mounted Bio-Energy Plasma Cannon) *Internal Magnetic Void Generation Cannon (Creates a Spacial Void Blast) *Internal HyperJump Transport System (Summons various heavy weapons systems by self opening a small HyperJump corridor to either access various systems and in emergency situations can either transport herself or others to other ship locations or off high danger planets) Defensive Systems These are the following defensive (Weapons Countermeasures) For the Phoenix Command Weapons Avatar. *Internal EM Kinetic shields (Acts as a Electromagnetic 2nd skin) *External Equipped Particle Force Shields (For against heavy impact) Category:Imperial Cylons (Warstar Galactica) Category:Female Category:Imperial Colonial Officers Category:IWS Phoenix Personnel Category:Number Six Cylons